


Give me something to hold onto, Or I'll slip right into little space.

by butterflyace



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Age Regression, M/M, brother kang yuchan, brother lee donghun, brother park junhee, caregiver byeongkwan, sehyoon is just a little baby, soft asf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyace/pseuds/butterflyace
Summary: All the boys come back from dinner & Sehyoon usually slips into little space every night, his boyfriend Byeongkwan helps him & so do the members.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow, Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Give me something to hold onto, Or I'll slip right into little space.

Quite frequently Sehyoon likes to go into little space, almost every day to be exact, he tries not too but it’s so hard when his boyfriend Byeongkwan babies him a lot, the members know about his little space, sometimes Yuchan & Byeongkwan would be in little space with him, Donghun & Junhee would have to take care of them. But this time only Sehyoon was in little space, he’s very quiet when he’s in his space, much quieter than he is outside of it, the members come home from a restaurant where they had dinner, as soon as they open the door Sehyoon runs into his room to change into his onesie, Byeongkwan knocks on the door, “yes?” Sehyoon says in a tiny voice, Kwan opens up the door & notices his baby in his onesie. “Is my little baby in little space?” Kwan asks the elder, Sehni just nods quietly & brings his switch over to Kwan, “can we play animal crossing?” the little one looks up with puppy eyes, Kwan couldn’t resits saying no to his baby, so they head over to the couch while Donghun is doing the dishes, Yuchan reading lines for his drama that he’s in & Junhee is in the shower. 

Sehyoon cuddles up close to Kwan as he is playing his game, Kwan just kisses his baby on the forehead & starts stroking his hair, Junhee comes back from his shower & sits down with the two boys, asking Kwan to come & talk to him, Kwan gets nervous because he probably did something wrong but he follows Jun anyway. It’s nothing bad, Jun just suggested to Kwan that all of them could sit down & do some painting or something since Yoon would love that, Kwan nods happily & goes over to his little & asks if he wants to paint, Yoon gets up immediately & nods his head excitedly, Yoon runs to the other members to tell them that they have to join in the painting, Donghun gets the paint mat while Jun gets the paints, all the boys put on their aprons, Kwan gets a crap ton of huge paper to paint on. 

They all sit around & Yoon starts painting right away, while the others just slowly do it, Yoon paints the members Animal Crossing style, Jun paints...well tries to paint a dog, Yuchan painting a cactus, Donghun painting flowers & rainbows & Kwan is helping out Yoon with his masterpiece. Once Yoon is done he shows it happily to the members & they all praise him for his marvellous work, giving him head pats, earning giggles from Yoon, he decided to paint himself & the members, but Kwan stopped him, “it’s toxic baby, no one wants that on their body” Yoon pouts but he understands. 

Once they’re all done, they go to the backyard to set their paintings on the table to dry, Kwan runs a bath for Yoon, he puts lots of bubbles in, he makes sure the water is nice & warm since it was a cold Spring night in their dorm, the other boys were getting ready to sleep since it was almost midnight. Kwan called Yoon but he couldn’t hear, so Kwan went into the living room & told Yoon that the bath was ready & that he got bath crayons for him, Yoon held onto Kwan’s hand while they walked their way over to the bath, Kwan decided to join with his baby, washing his hair in the process while Yoon was drawing on the walls with his bath crayons, when Kwan was done cleaning his baby, he cleaned himself but Yoon pouted “I wanna wash you Kwannie” he pouts, so Kwan of course lets him wash him, he does a good job but when it came to wash Kwan’s hair, he had trouble, he kept on spilling the water making a huge mess which made Kwan laugh a lot. 

The bath bubbles were disappearing & Yoon cried to Kwan asking him for more bubbles, little whines coming from him, so Kwan put more bubbles in, they spent about an hour in the bath until it was about 2am, as soon as Kwan went to get out, Yoon held onto his hand begging him not to leave, he wanted to stay there but Kwan needed sleep, so he promised he’d give Yoon all the bedtime cuddles, & with that Yoon was out of the bath. 

They had to quickly get dressed since it was so cold, Kwan grabbed fluffy socks, fluffy hoodie, sweatpants & a green pacifer for Yoon, Yoon was already in bed with one of his plushies, Kwan came into bed not long after & they had cuddles, Kwan giving Yoon pacifier kisses & stroking his hair until he falls asleep. When Yoon is in little space & he’s sleeping he loves to wrap his body around his boyfriend like a koala would, “sweet dreams my little one i love you so much” Kwan says & gives Yoon a kiss on the forehead until he too falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> hihi welcome back to yet another soft story, i got this idea because Sehyoon just acts very childlike to me & i can see him going into littlespace a lot & also because i was talking to a fellow moot on twitter about babie Sehni so here's my story, i hope you all enjoyed & i'm planning to write some NSFW stories very soon!!
> 
> interact with me on twitter: bksbabie


End file.
